


сталь

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: Goretober 2018-2019 [1]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Goretober, Gunplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: на тему горетобера "Рана от выстрела"





	сталь

Никому в отделе не нужно знать, до каких методов они дошли в своих экспериментах. 

Под дождем тонкий плащ Билла, должно быть, насквозь промок — и в сумраке вечера уже почти не видны исчезающие островки сухой ткани. Холдену приходится закрыть окошко машины почти до конца, чтобы в салон не летели косые капли, а через покрытое пленкой воды стекло мир снаружи искажается, как в зеркале комнаты смеха. Через оставленную щель Холден видит, как Билл наседает на зачуханного парнишку, который подозрительно много знает о них с Холденом для такого мелкого городишки на обочине Канзаса. Особенно — о семье Билла.

У существ, сидящих по темным углам, слишком длинные языки.

Билл держит парня за грудки и тычет ему табельным пистолетом в висок, и это так непрофессионально, что у Холдена сводит где-то в желудке. Ощущение скорее приятное; дуло соскальзывает парню на щеку, вминается в теплую кожу, и Холден может физически ощутить ту самую тонкую грань, через которую они с Биллом переступили. Грань, за которой заканчивается агент ФБР и начинается мужчина средних лет с целым списком триггерных тем, на которые лучше не наступать — мужчина, достаточно чувствительный для того, чтобы эту самую грань легко переступить. 

В конце концов, Холден не уверен, где именно заканчивается порядочный человек. 

Холден не слышит, что Билл говорит, но легко может представить; перед глазами быстро меняются фотографии людей с отверстиями в головах и мозгами на стенах, виденные еще в университете. При взгляде на них Холден никогда ничего не испытывал. Опасная близость дула пистолета Билла к приоткрытому от страха рту парня вызывает... интерес. Протягивая озябшие пальцы к еле работающему обогревателю, Холден думает, что в простоте предсказуемости его напарника даже есть особое очарование — и вместе с тем он задается вопросом, в какой момент он сам перестал понимать, где заканчивается Холден Форд-агент-ФБР, хороший сын и жених, и начинается что-то другое: то, о чем он предпочел бы не распространяться. 

Когда он проскальзывает языком в горячую мокрую дырочку между ног Дебби, то представляет запах Билла — и холодную злую сталь узкого дула пистолета.


End file.
